


When I Need You

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Dick Grayson, Bonding, Creampie, Fluff, Heat Sex, Intersex! Omega, Intersex! Wally West, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Wally West, Omegaverse, Phone Sex, Sexting, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally's heat cycle has always been a little irregular. Which often leads to moments like...this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	When I Need You

Dick was about thirty seconds from tearing his hair out. Out on the street on patrol, there were many ways to occupy his mind, but being behind his desk? With mind-numbing paperwork as his only method of mental stimulation? The alpha wanted to die.

Mostly since his mind was on his mate at home. Wally had been off that morning, and while the omega wouldn’t let him skip work to keep an eye on him, Dick did ask him to let him know if _anything_ happened.

He hadn’t gotten any texts yet, but that didn’t stop Dick from worrying. 

And, as he finished filing away his reports for the day, the first ping came from his phone. Dick snatched the phone up, reading the message;

_Wally: Babe?_

_You: Yeah, what is it, babe?_

Dick doesn’t get a response right away, which is a concern on several levels. Because Wally is the fastest texter Dick knows. The man can type out an entire message in the blink of an eye if he wants to. So as the seconds ticked by, Dick’s anxiety began to grow, until his phone pinged again.

_Wally:...My heat came early._

Oh… _oh_. Dick swallowed and calmly typed out his response. 

_You: Are you okay? Are you in any pain?_

_Wally: No. I managed to get to the nest before it got too bad, but…_

Wally trailed off, and Dick started to get nervous again until;

_Wally:...I’m going crazy, babe. It hit me not long after you left._

_ Wally: I was trying to wait till you got home, but I **can’t** _

_ Wally: Please, please, please come home. I need you. _

_Wally: Touching myself isn’t working. I need **you**_

Dick struggled to control himself, his blood heating up and his breathing stuttering. Something that his partner noticed and prompted her to look over his shoulder. By the time Dick noticed, she was sending him a huge raised eyebrow.

Dick blushes furiously. “It...It’s my mate. His heat’s come early. I just need to-”

She laughs, patting him on the back. “Dude, it’s a family emergency. Just go tell the chief it’ll be fine.”

Dick’s blush grew tenfold, but all he could do was quickly types out his reply to Wally;

_ You: I’ll try to work something out with the chief. Just hold on, Wally. I’ll be home as soon as I can. _

Then he rushed past the rows of desks, ignoring the questioning looks he received, but the alpha was entrenched in tunnel vision till he made it to the door, knocking on the frame to get the chief’s attention. 

“What is it, Grayson?”

“Um…” Dick suddenly was at a loss for words. How exactly does one politely verbalize the need to go home to fuck one’s mate to one’s boss? “...Uh…”

“What do you need, Grayson? Neither you nor I have time to waste.”

“I’m sorry, It- It’s just...I need to leave. It’s an emergency, sir.”

The police chief looks up from his paperwork skeptically. “Oh? What sort of emergency?”

Dick turned red again. “It’s...it’s a very personal emergency, sir. With my mate.”

The chief raised an eyebrow at him, a knowing look coming to his eye. “I see. Are you sure it is urgent?” 

Dick swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “It is, sir. My...My mate’s heat has come early. He...He needs me, sir.” 

The chief looks at him for a moment longer, a ghost of an amused smile on his face. Almost as if he is reveling in Dick’s discomfort. However, he eventually looks away and waves his hand. “Alright then, Go on. I’ll give you the week off. You already reek of pheromones anyway; you’d distract everyone else here. Go take care of your mate.”

“T-Thank you, sir,” Dick says, leaving without another word. He rushed back to his desk and grabbed his things before practically sprinting out the door, ignoring all the knowing looks, and closing the front door on a wolf whistle. 

No sooner had he climbed into his did he pull out his phone to see if he had any more messages from Wally.

And oh, messaged he had;

_Wally: Babe, please hurry I miss you._

_ Wally: I need you _

_ Wally: the nest feels empty, **I** feel empty _

_ Wally: Everythings so hot and I'm soaking the sheets _

_Wally: It’s driving me crazy_

Dick takes a minute to take a calming breath before setting his phone on the dashboard and calls Wally. By the time Dick has pulled out of the parking lot and is out on the road, Wally picks up. His voice breathy, sultry, “Dick...baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Wally. Focus on my voice, sweetheart. I’m in the car and on my way home right now.”

Wally whines into the receiver. Dick hears something wet stutter through from the other end. He swallows. “Wally...honey, how far along are you?”

A whimper his heard, followed by … a very deep moan. 

_Oh_...Wally must be further along than he thought. Dick swallows. 

“...Wally, are you okay?”

A quiet sob. Dick was worried, but then Wally started talking again. “I tried...I tried so hard to be good. I tried not to touch myself, Alpha, but I _needed_ it so bad. I felt weird all morning and last night.” A series of breathy moans and quiet sobs of pleasure break Wally’s words. “I’m so sorry; I tried to hold out, but it’s too much now. I need you inside me, Dickie...all our toys just don't feel right.”

...Dick puts his foot on the gas while he softly coos to his mate through the receiver, flagrantly ignoring the speed laws he was likely bending in favor of putting as little distance between himself and his mate as possible. "Don't be upset, baby, it's okay. I know you like to wait for me, but needing relief doesn't make you bad. I'm on my way; I’m gonna give you what you need-"

A soft little mewl floats through, into Dick’s ears. The alpha rumbles in response, eager to calm his mate. 

Calm, evidently, is the last thing it did, as Wally began speaking again. “...I tried so hard to fill myself, Dickie. Just enough to take the edge off, but…nothing could do it. I…” Wally whined, “I even tried that new dildo we got...the one with the notches…”

Dick could feel his mouth salivating, but he did his best to hold it together. The street signs noted that he wasn’t far, just a few more minutes, “Yeah?”

“...It didn’t work. I tried for forever, Dickie, but no matter how long I tried, it didn’t feel like your cock, or your knot, and I wanted them both so bad.” There was a pause while Wally let out a sharp whine. “All I could think about...was riding you...fulling myself up with your cock.”

Dick licked his lips as Wally continued. He could practically see their apartment now. “And… and I wanted you to bend me over in the nest...spread open my legs fuck me open. I want you to fuck me like you intend to breed me. _Fuck_ , Alpha, I want you _to_ breed me. I-”

Dick, mournfully, could not hear any more for he ended the call. He had arrived, and he had a mate to claim. The alpha practically scaled the stairs, too eager to get to his omega to care what others would think of his haste. After nearly kicking in his front door, he was home, and he could already smell the irresistible scent of heat wafting in from the bedroom. His mate was so close, and Dick should not keep him waiting. 

Dick practically stormed to the door and tore it open, revealing his darkened bedroom, and there, in the corner, the nest that held his flushed mate.

Wally hazily looked over to him, eyes unfocused, and a deep blush painted across freckled cheeks. “...Dick…?”

Dick slams the door behind him and rushes to the nest, removing his work tie and pulling Wally in for a deep kiss. The omega mewls, encircling his arms around the alphas shoulders, pulling him into the nest. Upon touching down, Dick’s senses were assaulted by heat and the scent of slick and **_omega_**. Even now, the alpha could feel his canines itching. He presses the omega into the bed as he starts to work his shirt off, kissing Wally with equal passion and desperation.

Eventually, though they needed air, that only allowed Wally’s lips freedom to speak. A mantra of Dick’s name and a litany of pleas to relieve the omega of the pit in his stomach fell from the bite worn, kiss bruised lips. 

“Dick, _Dick_ , please, fill me. Fill me. I need your cock, please, before I go mad. I’m so empty. My cunt is so empty. I need you in me _yesterday_.”

Dick couldn’t help a sharp-toothed smirk, and he throws his shirt away and goes to remove his pants, Wally’s hands, ever so helpfully, flying up to tear apart his belt. 

“Have I ever said how much I love it when you’re needy for me, baby?” Dick crooned, shucking his pants down around his thighs, no time to get them completely off. His hard dick springing to attention and eager to fulfill it’s duty. 

Wally whines, pitifully nudging the cock against his pussy in a vain attempt to push it in, but he had neither the proximity nor the leverage to do so. Instead, he’s gripped by his shoulders and flipped on his front. His face and chest pressed in the plush bedding of the nest, his ass in the air. Wally, long since lost to the throes of heat, only mewls, and thrust back into empty air.

“Please, please, Alpha. I need you, I need-”

“Shhh,” Dick shushed him, sliding into him without further prompting. “It’s okay, my love. I said I was gonna take care of you, and I am. Just relax, and let me love you up.”

Wally moans, gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Dick can feel him bucking back, grinding into his pelvis. Dick chuckles and grips his hips, pulling him flush against him. Wally gasps, and melts into a pile of goo, a happy coo slipping out of his mouth. 

“Do you feel better, baby?” Dick croons.

“Yes, _yes_. More, please, Alpha. Give me more.”

“Of course, baby.” Dick begins his thrusts. Reveling in the wet sound of slapping skin, the feeling of his mate’s skin in his hands and against his body, the sounds his thrusts tore from Wally’s throat. Dick loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. He did everything he could to pull more of those sweet moans from his mate. He alternated his thrust’s pace from slow and deep, to deep and fast, to fast and shallow, practically grinding against Wally’s ass like a horny dog. 

It was not long before Wally’s mind was completely gone, leaving Dick’s sweet omega a mewling pile on the bed, with barely any strength to keep his legs up. However, he did and Dick watched as he rolled with the pleasure crashing through his system, giving the alpha pleasure as well. Enough to the point where he had no reservations at shamelessly nipping and suck at the omega’s neck, especially at the lightly faded bond mark that decorated the other’s scent gland.

At feeling his alphas teeth, Wally squirmed in anticipation.

Dick chuckled, rumbling into Wally’s ear, “ You like my teeth, baby?”

Wally whimpered and nodded, exposing his neck as much as he could in this position, giving Dick a clear view of the marks he’d left on his mate. The alpha purred at the sight, leaning in to shower the exposed flesh in both short and long sweet kisses, pleased that his omega opened up for him.

“My mate~. My beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous mate. You’re so good to me.” Dick licks the shell of his ear. “You said you wanted my knot. You want my teeth in your neck too? I could give you a nice, pretty new mark to go with the load I’m gonna leave in your pussy.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Wally cried, frantically thrusting back into Dick, tears of ecstasy pouring down his face.

Dick decides to have mercy on his mate, knowing he was probably driving the poor man insane, and they had all week to indulge. 

Dick slotted Wally’s scent gland in his mouth in preparation while bringing his thrusts to their peak. His swelling knot popping in and out of the omega until, finally, it locked into place. Dick sighs, relieved while Wally settled into a proper presenting position, giving Dick all the room he needed to rut himself into cumming. 

Dick, for a moment, had been concerned that he had not caused Wally to cum, but upon a second inspection of the room, Dick found that Wally had cum _plenty_. The sheets were soaked in slick and semen, and Wally’s thighs were painted in with it as well. The omega is still dripping as they speak. Satisfied, Dick rutted to his heart’s content, snarling and growling in Wally’s ear as his climax approached.

Then, finally, Dick gave a deep thrust and released deep inside Wally, his teeth sinking into the meat of Wally’s shoulder. The omega below him howled and rocked with his spasming.

They rock together for a euphoric few moments before they collapse, Dick having just enough control of his mental faculties to roll them onto their side so they could wait out his knot. In the meantime, Dick lavished affection on omega, waiting for Wally to come down from his high, and wrapping his arms around the omega's waist.

"Wally, can you hear me, baby?"

Wally, between his panting, nods. Taking Dicks hand in his own and curling it into his chest. 

"Sorry...you had to come home...from work."

Dick chuckled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Believe me, hun. Nothing I would very much prefer being here with you than being stuck behind my desk.”

A tired laugh came from Wally as he cuddled back into his alpha’s warmth, and Dick pulled a blanket over them. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Dick asks, rubbing out the aches in his mate’s body. “You seemed really out of it when you were texting me earlier.”

“Yeah, lots.” Wally looked at him over his shoulder, eyes a little hazy still, but he was smiling. “...How out of it was I...I honestly don’t really remember all of what I was saying. I think I was saying anything that came to mind that I thought would bring you home faster.”

Dick felt himself head up with his flush, and Wally could feel Dick’s spent cock twitch inside him. 

“Dick? What is it? What did I say?”

“You…” Dick sighed, burying his face into Wally’s hair. “You said _a lot_ , babe. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Wally briefly looks worried, but Dick calms him with a kiss. “Don’t worry. It was all things I would want to hear, and no one else saw or heard them.”

A small smirk danced onto his lips, and the alpha couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and whispered. “No one heard how much you wanted to ride my cock. Your modesty is safe.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Red bloomed on Wally’s cheeks, and the poor man looked mortified. He covered his face with his hands. “Oh my _god_!”

Dick laughs, unable to hold it down, even if it was at Wally’s expense. “And that was probably the tamer of the things you said. I’m just glad I got into my car before deciding to call you.” 

“Dick, for the love of all that is holy, _stop talking_ ,” Wally whined, burrowing into the nest to hide away. Dick stopped, knowing that he shouldn’t go too far and distress his mate while in heat. Instead, Dick combs his fingers through Wally’s sweaty hair to soothe him. 

“Seriously, though, it was fine, Walls. I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried when you seemed off this morning.”

“Yeah, you and me both.” Wally sighs. “I … I really wasn’t expecting this one.”

“You rarely do, but it’s fine. I’m gonna be here to take care of you.” Dick kissed his cheek, his chest rumbling with purrs. “I’ve got the whole week off, so I’ll be here for your whole heat.”

A little smile comes to Wally’s lips, and he leans into Dick. “I can barely contain my excitement.”


End file.
